


Ruby in the Night

by TomesByBones



Series: Shumako Week 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, More Fluff, Post-Canon, Too much fluff, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomesByBones/pseuds/TomesByBones
Summary: Written for ShuMako Week 2019 Day 6Theme: Double Date / Date Night"I hate ties..." Ren grumbled while standing in front of the bathroom mirror again. He'd rather have just tossed it at this point, but it was his and Makoto's five year anniversary, and everything was going to be perfect. He had a plan...





	Ruby in the Night

Ren had restarted the video for the sixth… No, seventh time now. A look of utter frustration on his face as he tried to follow along to the instructions that the faceless voice provided. On screen were two hands, seamlessly folding a tie into a double Windsor knot with the kind of ease that years of practice produced.

Ren did _not_ have years of practice with this. Clearly.

While he was capable of all sorts of intricate little tricks with his dexterous hands, this tie was quickly turning out to be his greatest adversary. Each time he completed the steps he wound up with some foreign looking object strapped to his neck. One time he had knotted the thin black silken cloth up so badly that he had to get Morgana to help untangle it. The small fuzzy creature throwing out quip after quip about how a gentlemen thief that couldn’t even tie a tie was nothing short of doomed.

 _‘I have shot a literal God in the face, why is this so hard?!’_ he sighed begrudgingly as he locked his phone and began to repeat the steps from memory now. The right side should be the side that tapered off into the actual tie, the left side the thin strip that would hide behind the dangling article of fabric once the intricate knot was completed. The left also had to sit higher up on his chest, otherwise once he’d finished the knot would form too far down his upper torso, or the actual tie piece of be far too short.

This was a perplexing skill that Ren should’ve been able to perform easily, and yet his hands were shaking so terribly that he could barely grip the garment in his hands.

Tonight was the big night, he and Makoto had been together for five years now today. He had been planning this for nearly six months now. Makoto had finished college earlier this year and had already attended the police academy to become one of Tokyo’s finest. She was still new on the job, working as a beat cop but she had already made two prolific arrests with no negative consequences, each one by the book and gaining her the attention of her seniors.

Ren on the other hand was a different story. He hadn’t really figured out _what_ he wanted to do. He knew he wanted to help people, but he also had a passion that he couldn’t quite get out of his head. His time spent with Toranosuke Yoshida had helped both the aging politician and the young man, the same one now fumbling with a double Windsor knot in the mirror, immensely and it opened doors for Ren that he had never thought possible. Yoshida had told him when he had first moved back to Tokyo that if he ever needed or wanted to work as a political aid or complain consultant to just give him a call. He’d always have a spot at his table for Ren. The money was fantastic, and Ren had done it a couple times as a means to make a little extra Yen, but it required nearly all of his time, which meant his studies would suffer.

Then there was the man that was practically his second father, Sojiro Sakura. The man had instilled a deep love of coffee and food that he had almost naturally sank back into that, it was something Ren had experience with after all. It didn’t inherently help anyone, but it was something that Ren had found he enjoyed immensely all the same, the smell of the coffee grounds when those first touches of hot water flowed through them, and fresh food being made in the small kitchenette in Leblanc had awakened this urge in him to become a master barista and brewer and to expand his expertise in the culinary arts.

The dilemma had plagued Ren terribly when he had enrolled in college. The university of Tokyo, where his girlfriend was already attending classes, had offered courses for both Culinary disciplines and for political science. Makoto wasn’t much help here either, while she knew exactly what goals she wanted to attain she had trouble deciding whether Ren should follow his heart, or his ambition. Both were great goals in her eyes, which lead her to the phrase that had both made Ren’s heart melt and offered her an easy way out of the difficult decision the young man had in front of him.

_“Do what makes you happy. I’ll be okay as long as you promise me that.”_

For all her intelligence Ren was sure that she had known exactly what she was doing, even _if_ she was being honest about it. Logically speaking Ren could do the most good working with Yoshida, he could help push new ideas into the government’s eye and potentially save young men and women from a fate that he had once shared. Being shunned by society, an outcast amongst the masses, all for something he hadn’t done, and even if he had, everyone deserved a second chance, right? Then there was the potential for change that he could bring about, he had the ideas, and the necessary foresight to slowly bring them about, but was it truly what he wanted?

It was a little late to be reconsidering now, being three years into the political science course work. Sojiro had actually been the voice of reason here, explaining that even though Leblanc’s menu was quite limited when it came to food, he was quite capable in the kitchen, and wouldn’t mind sharing all he knew with Ren for free. It wasn’t _quite_ as prestigious as a culinary degree from the University of Tokyo, but Ren had known better than to question the lifetime of experience that the man he had affectionally called _Boss_ had shown him so many times. Leaving the young man to study political science during his time in University.

Looking at matters logically was a very Ren / Makoto thing to do, it was a trait that they both shared, Makoto more so than Ren obviously, with the former being more aloof in his organization and planning. He had a more _fly by the seat of your pants_ style attitude most of the time, but when the situation called for a plan, Ren was right there beside the crimson eyed Niijima to help her concoct it. Offering valuable insight into details that Makoto might have missed or hadn’t thought of.

Yes, they truly did work well together but that wasn’t the reason Ren wanted to move things forward. He truly loved the woman. She was so full of fire and passion, just brimming below that exterior of calm professionalism and courtesy. She was beautiful beyond belief, and the conversations that they had so often into the early hours of the morning were the stuff of fairy tales. Ren was completely smitten, and he wanted the world to know it now. A stark contrast to how they had kept the first six months of their relationship a closely guarded secret from everyone, sans Boss, Haru Okamura, Futaba Sakura and one four legged little furball that had been a little too nosey for his own good one night when he’d heard _something_ in Leblanc’s attic.

Ren’s trip down memory lane was stopped short when he looked in the mirror, somehow or another he had managed to finagle the thin strip of silk into something that closely resembled the knot that he had seen in the video on his phone. He began to pull the thin strip that rest behind the actual tie and felt a satisfied smirk creep upon his face as it slid up his chest and rest softly at the base of his neck.

“It’s showtime!” He grinned wickedly as he straightened out his collar and grabbed the jacket off the bathroom towel rack beside him.

 

* * *

 

 

As Ren opened the bathroom door, he felt his eye bulge slightly and his jaw went slack. If he had been a cartoon character his tongue probably would’ve rolled out of his mouth and onto the floor. In the bedroom stood one Makoto Niijima basked in what he might’ve considered the most beautiful dress he had ever seen in his life.

Her back was towards him, and bare. The open back of the dress showing the perfect curvature of her spine along her pale skin. Her muscles were easily visible, toned yet sleek and feminine. She was putting earrings in her ears, not paying any attention the gaze that slowly drifted up and down her body. The dress reached up and cradled the nape of her neck softly but not hanging loose. Makoto’s hair had gotten slightly longer over the years, but she had never let it grow below her neck. She had forgone the bangs that she had worn all throughout her high school and college days now for a part that resembled her sister’s hair. Albeit much shorter, and that deep auburn color that Ren loved dearly. Makoto had always admired her sister’s sense of style but had always felt silly trying to replicate it. From what Ren could see here, there was definitely an S word that described her perfectly, and it wasn’t _silly._

His eyes didn’t stop there though, as much as he loved the new look of her hair, he found himself gazing down at her figure, Makoto had wide hips for a Japanese woman, her body curving softly like an hour glass. Albeit slightly thinner at he top and wider towards her rear. As he stood here now, he wondered if the little black dress she wore on her tight frame had been made of a similar material as her Queen uniform. It hugged her curves in much the same way, accentuating all the parts of Makoto’s body that drove him crazy with desire. One in particular that Makoto had grown very accustomed to teasing him with over the years with her short pajama shorts, or the fabled yoga pants that she wore when she _really really_ wanted something from him.

Ren was drooling a little, and he couldn’t stop. He was tempted to forgo the whole plan as his eyes trailed down her past her hips and down her slender legs. The dress stopped just above her knees, a modest height that he had come to expect from Makoto. She’d worn shorter skirts and dresses for him before, but she preferred clothing that didn’t make her fearful of bending over in case she dropped something. A tragedy in itself Ren thought normally, but tonight she had never looked more ravishing.

“Oh, look at you Mr. Amamiya.” She cooed as she caught a glimpse of her love out of the corner of her eye. Ren was no slouch either and he was proud of that fact. He cleaned up insanely nicely when he eventually figured out how to tie that damn piece of silky-smooth fabric around his neck.

Ren sported a three-piece suit, black slacks with a red vest, covering a white long-sleeved undershirt. He almost looked like a valet, but one with an incredibly talented tailor. The shape of the suit fit his form perfectly, giving just enough slack for Ren to maneuver around, while still showing off parts of his sculpted body. He wasn’t as toned as Ryuji was these days, but he was pretty close. Over his shoulder he held a black jacket that matched the rest of his ensemble. His hair was still the same shaggy mop it had always been, maybe slightly shorter now due to a recent incident with a pair of scissors and his frustration at his bangs constantly blocking his vision, but it looked almost the same to Makoto, which meant he hadn’t done a terrible job.

His glasses were retired these days though, he had never really needed them, but worn them to make himself look more approachable, and less like the dashing rogue he had turned out to be. Makoto couldn’t help but miss those rounded frames sometimes, they added something to his face that she had grown attached to, but she had to admit that he did look far more handsome with them off.

The young man quickly recomposed himself and stood straight, his free hand finding its way into his pocket as he shifted his weight to that side of his body. Makoto found herself thinking that Ren could’ve been a male model, he was gorgeous already, but this suit made her want to do nothing but stay home and enjoy her time getting him out of it. Her cheeks flared pink, not quite the red they did in years prior, a sign that she had grown infinitely more comfortable with the intimacy that the couple shared quite regularly now. Her bashful nature was still somewhat intact though, and she didn’t think that would ever change.

“You look---”

“Makoto, that dress is---”

They both tried to speak and found themselves stopping mid-sentence. The act stunned the young couple, as if they both silently understood what the other was trying to say. Makoto covered her mouth with her hand in a light giggle as that infamous smirk found its way to Ren’s lips and he bowed like a showman would at the end of a perfect performance.

“I aim to impress, my dear.” He twisted his wrist dramatically, stopping with his palm up. “This trickster awaits his Queen.” He raised his head slightly from his bow, letting her see his grey eyes as the tiny smirk had transformed into the same smile that had knocked her off her feet years ago.

Makoto rolled her eyes as her cheeks got slightly darker, yep, that bashful nature wasn’t going _anywhere_ not with her man around. She not so secretly loved how extra Ren was, even to this day. In the past his demeanor had flustered her greatly, leaving her a lovestruck heap on the floor more than a few times as she tried to recover her senses. Now though it filled her with another emotion as well, confidence.

“My apologies Joker, it seems I may have kept you waiting.” She purred with her eyes half lidded, placing a hand to rest atop his own. Ren wasted no time in gripping onto her arm and spinning her into his clutches, the hem of her dress flaring theatrically as she twirled. Ren dipped her backwards with a lean as he ran a finger down her chin, tracing a line down her neck and down her chest.

The front of her dress was just as appealing Ren found. Cut into a slight V neck that stopped between her breasts, it was tantalizing, but nothing too scandalous or provocative. Makoto’s head fell back slightly as her breathing hitched at his gloved hand touching her bare skin. She hadn’t seen the gloves but knew what that texture was all the same, she closed her eyes and automatically imagined the blood red leather gloves of the Joker that had brushed against her skin every so often in the Metaverse. The chills from the memories combined with Ren’s delicate touch repeatedly sending shocks through her body that caused her to twitch slightly, even after so many years he could so easily send her into a fit of shivers and sparks, and she _loved_ it.

She slowly rose to stand and placed a hand on his firm chest. A light _‘Oooh’_ escaping her lips as she pressed her body against his firmly. Ren could feel _everything_ right then. If she didn’t move soon they weren’t going anywhere that _wasn’t_ that bed beside her.

“Those workouts with Ryuji are paying off, remind me to thank him later.” Trailing her fingers up Ren’s chest and neck as she slowly pulled away from him a tiny bit. She then ran that same finger down his jawline and turned his chin towards her. One thing that she had loved about Ren but had never mentioned was that his chin was still so effeminate, after all these years. She _had_ mourned when Ren had told her that he rarely had to shave because he just didn’t grow facial hair like his father, but it was a small price to pay for his beautifully framed face. Maybe it was their attire, maybe it was his over the top theatrics, or maybe it was that damn touch of his that always sent her flittering, but Makoto felt powerful right now, and she took advantage of it as she stepped up on her toes and planted a soft wet kiss on her lover’s lips.

“I’ll have to thank him even more after I inspect his work more _thoroughly_.” Ren felt weak at the implication. Makoto had gotten _slightly_ bolder over the years, but something about her tonight was downright seductive, in all their years together he had only seen this side of her a few times, and he relished in its appearance tonight. It was on track to be one of the best nights of their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

This was _not_ starting out as one of the best nights of their lives. The cab ride to the restaurant had gotten held up in traffic three blocks away, years ago Makoto would’ve been seriously disappointed by this problem. In the beginning she had wanted to plan everything to be so perfect, because that was what she did with everything else, why _not_ their dates? Now though she understood that the best laid plans always went awry, sometimes in smalls ways, other times massively, and this problem, was not a massive one. Ren and Makoto not wanting to be late decided to walk the rest of the way, a mistake that they quickly realized when the chill September winds collided against Makoto’s bare back. Ren quickly offered her his jacket by draping it over her shoulders. The two walked quickly, but not enough to dishevel themselves.

When they had arrived, they had been seated instantly, Ren had ordered two glasses of a champagne that he had recently gotten the chance to try at a dinner date with Yoshida on one of their many discussions about his bid to become the next prime minister. Before the glasses had even arrived, an elderly gentleman approached their table, interrupting their quiet conversation about how absolutely stunning the other looked this evening.

“Ah, officer Niijima! What a pleasant surprise!” The gentlemen had been dining across the room and noticed one of his employees sitting with a young man. Curiosity had piqued his interest, so he had departed the table that his wife remained at to inquire as to the young man’s identity. “I must say Niijima, you’re one of the last people I would expect to see here, on a date no less.” He added with a light chuckle, glancing down at Ren with a pair of deep brown eyes. The man was slightly heavier set, but he carried his weight well, latching his hands behind his back as he bowed his head to his fledging officer’s companion.

There was something about the man that put Ren off slightly, but he wasn’t sure what it was, maybe it was his own natural unease around most police officers since that night so many years ago in that tiny room. Being forcefully injected with drugs and beaten within an inch of your life can have that effect on some people Ren had heard.

“It’s a pleasure sir.” Ren stood slowly, straightening out his suit as rose. “I am Amamiya, Ren. Makoto’s boyfriend.” He extended a hand towards the man who was obviously associated with his girlfriend’s employment, if Ren’s deductive abilities hadn’t been enough there was also the little badge that was pinned to the man’s suit. Like a source of pride for the aging police officer. Ren wasn’t sure what rank the bars underneath the badge stood for, but he knew that this man was higher on the totem pole than Makoto, that much was clear. The man did not accept his handshake.

“Oh Suruga-san! Yes, I’m terribly sorry.” Makoto rose as well now, straightening out her dress a little too forcefully perhaps, more of the skin between her breasts was showing now than had earlier, but Makoto didn’t seem to notice. “Ren, honey, this is the super intendent for the precinct I’ve been stationed in. We’ve only met a few times in passing but Mr. Suruga has gone to great lengths to see that I am well accommodated.” She bowed her head slightly in a show of gratitude.

Ren suddenly felt as if he was watching Yoshida work, the inner office politics of the police force were eerily similar to those he witnessed when he accompanied Yoshida to any meet and greet now days.

“Oh, think nothing of it, you’ve already begun making a name for yourself Niijima.” He nodded knowingly, as if he’d been checking up on her. “I must confess though, I hadn’t come over here just to introduce myself, I must say you look absolutely stunning in that dress Niijima, but I wouldn’t suggest bringing it into the office on Monday!” He laughed heartily, tapping his chest with a hand. “I think some of the poor older gentlemen on the force wouldn’t be able to handle it, but I am made of sterner stuff!” He shook a finger at Makoto, the joke causing her face to fluster slightly. Ren watched the exchange, not quite sure what to make of the superintendent.

“And you, young man, you clean up well, aside from that hair that is.” He sounded sterner now. “Take care of this one, she has a promising future ahead of her in the force and if any ill fortune should befall her, I shall personally hold you responsible.” He added and then offered Ren his own hand now, the spectacle confused Ren, but he accepted now and shook the man’s hand firmly.

With that the man bowed graciously and spoke his farewell’s briefly before he stepped away, Ren looking befuddled. Makoto could see the confusion stretch across Ren’s face and laughed a little. She explained that the super intendent was blind in one eye, and that Ren was on his bad side. Ren nodded slightly and then tilted his head to the side. Makoto sighed a little and then offered another piece of information, Mr. Sugura had been her father’s partner on the force years before this, back when Makoto was still just a little girl, before he sustained the injury that robbed him of his site in said eye. He had read her name on the new recruits’ blotter for one of the precincts that he managed the building affairs for and immediately sought her out, explaining who he was and why he was so interested in her.

Ren nodded slowly, suddenly feeling a little more comfortable about the situation.

“Were you.. did you think he was _hitting_ on me?” Makoto chuckled, a hand falling over her chest. She was trying not to smile a little, Ren hardly ever got jealous, but when he did it was so subtle and shy that she found it adorable.

“Maybe a little…” He relented with a sigh, his cheeks turning a light pink. Makoto swooned at the sight.

“Don’t worry, I’m perfectly happy with your two eyes.” She giggled as she teased. She reached across the small table and placed a hand on top of his, kneading over his knuckles her thumb. Her eyes were half lidded now, almost sultry looking. “They are beautiful, after all.” She purred as she squeezed his hand one final time before releasing him.

Who was this woman and what had she done with _his_ Makoto?! She was on fire tonight and Ren was eating it up. _‘She’s figured you out my boy.’_ Arsene’s voice, not Satanael’s, spoke in Ren’s mind. To which Ren could only grin wildly at as he stared at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Her ruby engraved earrings dangling as she tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes lightly as she smiled.

The waiter finally arrived with their champagne and after a few moments the couple ordered their food. Ren had ordered a western delicacy that he hadn’t been able to entirely pronounce in English, at the end he had pointed to the name of the dish on the menu and the waiter had nodded in an understanding fashion. Makoto had giggled at how childish Ren looked for a moment, a nice reminder of his boyish charm and ability to problem solve despite himself. The waiter explained that the dish was a seared lamb with various seasonings, and a special sauce that the head chef prepared daily, Ren asked if he could have a side of steamed vegetables to go with the dish and the waiter informed him that it wouldn’t be a problem. Makoto stickling closer to her roots ordered something that she knew she enjoyed, a lightly grilled fish filet with white asparagus, the dish was a staple in one of the more upscale restaurants in Tokyo. They had another stop on the way home after this, but Makoto had been unaware of it.

The rest of their meal was accentuated by the lulls of the calm sophisticated atmosphere around them and the taste of exquisite food that was, surprisingly, well worth the price tag that was attached to it. This would clear out Ren’s small lump of savings he had left on this side of the ocean, but it was worth it for the smiles Makoto shot his way when he wasn’t looking. They’d never really struggled with finances per se, Ren did have quite a sizeable amount of Yen stashed away in an offshore account that they had earned from defeating Shadows in the palaces they had infiltrated years ago but they never dipped into it for anything that wasn’t absolutely necessary, choosing to live modestly and earn their way through life while they were young.

Occasionally though, Ren did do something extravagant like what he had planned tonight.

Once their meal was finished Ren quickly paid their check and tipped their waiter very gratuitously, enough to probably cover the man’s pay for the next two weeks. Ren had informed the staff that this was their anniversary dinner and that he wanted their best service. Even though he had paid extra to persuade the manager that it’d be worth their while he hadn’t expected dinner to go so flawlessly, despite his earlier preconceptions about Mr. Sugura.

As Ren and  Makoto climbed into the cab, the man instructed the driver to head for the street that their old high school was on. Makoto couldn’t help but begin to question Ren. What was the showman up to now? Her mind wandered. Why would he want to go _back_ to Shujin? That school hadn’t been particularly kind to him, although it did hold many valuable memories for the pair as a couple. Ren shushed her and wrap an arm around her shoulder. Over the radio in the cab a song was playing that they both recognized. Life will change by Lyn Inaizumi, it was an old favorite of the young adults at the time when their lives were most turbulent, the message behind the song sticking with them all these years later. Ren asked the driver to turn the radio up as he began to hum along to the words, Makoto silently singing along while she nestled her head against his shoulder, feeling content in his arms.

Life had changed, immensely for the young couple. Makoto had gone from someone that people had mistaken for a robot at times to such an expressive woman. She had found her purpose in life and someone to share it with, she had found peace and acceptance in the horrors that had occurred in her youth, although they still resonated in her heart with sadness every so often. A void that would never be filled, no matter how much love Ren, or anyone else for that matter, showered upon her. That was okay though, loss was also a part of this life. It was part of the greater change as they moved forward, and Makoto had grown to become welcoming of the changes her life may face, even if some were scary. So long as she had her Joker, she’d be able to face them.

Ren’s life had been a whirlwind for so long now that he hadn’t even realized when it had stopped. From that first night in the attic, looking amidst the junk that Boss had piled up in that room so nonchalantly, till the final days of his high school career, he’d been through so much strife that it was a wonder he hadn’t come out cynical, or jaded. He was still warm hearted and kind for the most part. Although he had a strange disposition to avoid police officers now that only he and a select group of people would ever understand. People named Akechi tended to put him on edge too, but he’d only ever met one other man with that name, thankfully. The whirlwind of his life had slowly become a calm breeze after moving in with this woman. She brought a sense of serenity to him that he had been lacking before meeting her, and he would forever be grateful for it.

 

* * *

 

“That’ll be twenty-five hundred yen please.” The cab driver spoke as he glanced back at the young couple, Makoto looking out the window at the school and Ren looking at her. Ren paid the cabbie and they exited the vehicle on Ren’s side, Ren tapped on the front windshield and handed him another twenty-five hundred for the smooth ride and good music. He was feeling generous tonight.

“Ren…” Makoto wasn’t looking at him but staring up at the gate to the school. “What are we doing here?” Her voice was slightly melancholy as she took a step towards the gate and ran her hand along the cold metal. She had a lot of good memories of her last year here as a student, but there were bad memories too and they were all rushing to the forefront of her mind.

“I have one last surprise for you tonight my Queen.” He reached out and took her hand. Placing a set of keys inside of her palm as he turned her hand over. “Inside…” He nudged his head towards the school and smiled warmly.

Makoto blinked and looked at the keys, she suddenly felt the urge to drop them go home, she hadn’t wanted to come here, she hadn’t wanted to remember the past tonight, her past. She was trying to move forward, to be more like the person she wanted to be now, how would looking back help her do that? The look on Ren’s face though pressured her immensely and she sighed deeply.

“Only for you…” She fumbled with the keys until she found the right one and twisted it into the gate. “How did you even get these? Am I going to have to arrest you tonight for this?” She raised an eyebrow, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

“We can take turns if you like, you can be the cop first.” He slid his hand under his jacket that rest on her shoulders and traced a finger up her spine, moving closer to her. “Then I can be the cop for a little while.” His voice was so alluring that Makoto could’ve fell apart at what her lover was suggesting.

Hoo boy. They needed to hurry home.

Makoto opened the gate and slowly approached the school, she could see a light on in the main entryway, something large resting underneath it. She couldn’t make out what it was exactly due to the tarp that rest over it, but her heart hitched at the sight of it. Was that what she thought it was…?

Makoto fumbled with the keys again, almost dropping them. Her hands were shaking as she unlocked the two double doors that lead into the school. Creating a large enough opening for someone to fit _that_ through…

 _‘He. Did. Not.’_ Anat’s voice rang clear in her head as she gulped down the lump in her throat. Her heart was beginning to race as she approached the tarp. Makoto gasped as she stood next to it, her mind confirming what she knew to be under it, she looked over at Ren. Her eyes pleading with the man for permission.

“Go ahead.” He gestured towards the tarp with a single hand, his other one playing with a small metal object in his left pocket. There was an important distinction here, this pocket was the surprise in front of him, the right pocket was something else…

Makoto slowly touched the tarp, feeling the hard frame of something she already owned one of beneath, it had to be a motorcycle. She was confused a little when she felt the object, why would Ren buy her _another_ bike? She already had one, and she adored it dearly. She gripped the tarp tight in her hand and gave a firm yank with her hand, completely uncovering the greatest anniversary present that anyone would ever receive in the history of anniversary presents.

”Johanna?!” Makoto screamed as she instantly began crying uncontrollably. Her eyes ran over the frame of the beautiful machine in front of her. This wasn’t possible! How did Ren do this?! Her legs began to shake violently as she touched the machine, half disappointed when it didn’t roar to life at her touch. This wasn’t her Persona. No, but the appearance of it was uncanny, down to the face of the beautiful Persona of the priestess that rest in the headlamp. She was sobbing openly now as her hands softly glided along the frame. Makoto couldn’t even form words in her brain at the sight in front of her eyes.

“I take it you like it.” Ren smiled lovingly at the mess of a woman now in front of him.

“I…. I LOVE IT!” She cried as loud as she could as she charged at Ren, leaping into his arms and throwing her legs around his waist in mid-air. Ren didn’t have time to even laugh as he caught Makoto in his arms, one hand supporting her back, the other resting on something that Ren loved to touch as often as possible. He had wanted to make a joke or something to the effect of _‘Oooh soft…’_ But as soon as she had landed in his arms her hands had cupped his face forcefully and she began kissing him deeper than she could ever remember doing without his sweet insistence.

Ren stood there, girlfriend suspended in his firm arms, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist as her lips assaulted his own. She was still crying, her heart pounding against Ren’s chest as his began doing the same. _There_ was that passion he loved so much, that _fire_ that had forced to fall head over heels in love with this beautiful creature that he held tightly.

“I love you…” She sobbed between kisses as her hands reached into his hair and began playing with it softly. “…So much, god I love you so much.” She was forgetting to breath she was so excited and happy. Ren finally burst out laughing from the sheer shock of this intimate display from her. This caused Makoto to balk slightly, what was so funny? Then she remembered they weren’t exactly at _home_ here, she needed to calm herself before she started doing something in the halls of Shujin that would’ve gotten her and Ren both expelled years ago, without a doubt.

 _“Ahem”_ Makoto cleared her throat as she tapped Ren’s arm. Signaling him to let her down. “I.. I don’t know what came over me…” She gasped deeply for air, the distinct burning in her lungs reminding her that oxygen was a much-needed resource for the human body.

“If this is the reaction I get for this then I need to get one of these made every day…” Ren’s tie had come loose, had _she_ done that? Wow, Makoto had really lost it there, he honestly wondered what she would’ve done if he _hadn’t_ stopped her. The answer his mind played out made parts of his body tingle vibrantly.

“How did you.. Where did she come from?!” Makoto was still searching for the correct question as she walked back towards the machine that so closely resembled the one inside her heart.

“Lots of money, lots of time, and lots of planning.” Ren pulled a hand out of his pocket threw something towards her, Makoto caught it in the air easily and looked at it, a key with a chain attached. A dog tag swung from the chain that had the word Johanna carved into the center in English letters. “She cost me a fortune to have built, even more so when problems came up making the frame. But I threw a little more money from my… investments… at the problem to get her ready for today. She’s all yours now.”

Makoto normally would’ve killed Ren for spending the kind of money he was insinuating on a gift for her, but this was _her_ Johanna. She had always talked about how she had wished she could summon her original Persona in the real world, and although she would probably never hear Johanna’s voice again in her heart, Anat was there, and Anat was, in some small way, still Johanna. Makoto could feel her emotions beginning to over take her as she slowly ran her hands down the bike’s frame again. Her eyes glistening with tears that threatened to derail her once again.

“Makoto…” Ren stepped closer to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. “Come with me…” He smiled slyly and dragged her by her wrist up the stairs.

“But… Jo—” She glanced back at the bike and immediately was silenced, the faint glow of blue that resonated from the motorcycle caused her voice to trail off. Anat’s voice seemingly coming from the bike but still inside her at the same time, urging her on. _‘Follow him, Makoto… I will be here.’_ With that she felt a warmth in her heart that told her it would be okay to look away for a little while. Johanna would be there when she came back. She followed Ren willingly now.

They walked up the stairs as Ren began talking. Makoto was so enamored with him at the moment due to her recent surprise that she hadn’t felt Ren slide something out of his right pocket and into the left pocket of his jacket.

“You know, you were the first person here to not judge me.” He smiled as he spoke, not looking at her as they crested the final step to the second floor. Ren was looking down the hall towards his old homeroom. Makoto let her eyes follow the man and she remained silent, listening intently as the memories flooded her mind, drowning out the literal fortune on wheels sitting on the first floor. “You asked me who I was and told me to move.” He laughed quickly, more like blowing air out of his nose than an actual laugh. “I thought you were so haughty and bossy, but you weren’t talking _about_ me. You didn’t even really know who I was. It was the best thing that happened to me all week.” He turned away from the hallway and walked up the steps to the third floor, Makoto quick to follow behind as she listened to the young man’s story.

“I hated this place, but after that day I started coming to the library every day. Do you remember?” He glanced back at her for a moment and she nodded. “It wasn’t love at first sight or anything, but you didn’t spread rumors about me, you didn’t _listen_ to the other people spreading them. You were just there. Remember the first time I asked if I could sit at the table with you?” He was still walking when they stopped at the top of the stairs. She nodded again, one hand finding a way to her clutch at her chest. Makoto felt so guilty for those days back then, she had wished that she’d stopped those nasty rumors about Ren sooner than she actually had, but she was a different person then. “I think a part of me grew attached to you because of that, longed for your company because you didn’t _care_ who I was.” He walked down the hall towards the back of the school. Makoto still on his heels.

“I knew I wanted to be close to you, but I didn’t want it for the romantic entanglement, or the hormones, or all the other sappy reasons, I wanted to be near you because you were a beacon of anonymity. When I was close to you, I was just a boy that wanted to sit at the table and study.” He chuckled. “It sounds stupid, but the first time you had actually pointed out that I was doing a problem wrong I was _really_ pissed at you. You weren’t supposed to notice me, you messed up my entire _cognition_ of you when you did that.” She frowned, that was a little harsh, but she understood why he felt that way. Didn’t make it hurt any less though. As if Ren could see the pain of her expression from the back of his head, he added.

“Soon after that though, I started looking forward to your little tutoring lessons, I would purposefully get easy questions wrong to see if you’d notice, and you never disappointed. I found myself _wanting_ your attention then. Because even though you knew who I was then, that I existed, you still wanted to help me, even if it was only because seeing someone get so many easy problems wrong pissed you off endlessly.” God, he had her pegged one hundred percent. She had been so irritated with the fluffy haired delinquent that she had wanted to throttle him for some of the answers he was putting down. Instead she’d breathed deeply and offered what assistance she could. To find out that her help had been sought after by him, so early on. It was a shock to the system, definitely. She’d had no idea he had been purposefully answering questions incorrectly just to get her attention. What else could he have done back then though? She would’ve shooed him away if he’d tried to start a conversation with her, probably at least.

“The day I finally got the nerve to talk to you about something _other_ than school work, you weren’t there in the library. I was so disappointed, then I saw you in the hall with that damn book.” Ren never spoke so openly or cursed when he was explaining things. This must have been hard for him to admit to her. “At first, I thought maybe you had just burned yourself out and you needed a break, or you had student council duties like you did whenever you weren’t there before, then I started seeing you everywhere I went, and I knew that you were after me. Not in the way I wanted you to be, after Ren Amamiya. But you were after _Joker_.” He grit his teeth as he said his own code name. She’d never heard him say it with such resentment as she did now. She wanted to stop him, to pull him out of these memories and point to where they were now. Together, happy, and so madly in love. She didn’t though, she felt as if Ren needed to say all this.

“It broke my fucking heart Makoto...” He sighed deeply and stopped in front of the stairwell leading up to the roof. He held out his hand and asked for the key ring he had given her earlier. Makoto handed it to him, not sure what to say. Ren was silent as he bounded up the steps and unlocked the door to the roof. He poked his head around the corner at her and asked, prodding. “You coming?”

The night air had a chill to it. It was dark out, but the lights on the building illuminated their figures. Makoto felt a shiver as she glanced around at the scene that surrounded them. There was so much history for them here, not just for them either, for the entire group of Phantom Thieves. Although the memories Makoto liked the best were the ones that were just her and Ren. Aside from one incident with a little sweet girl made of fluff had mistakenly made a pass at a very unavailable trickster.

“Then you became one of us…” He spoke softly, his back turned towards her, he was looking down at the flower beds that were still there. Principal Kawakami had enjoyed seeing them whenever she came up here. So, she had continued the Gardening Club’s tradition of testing new flowers and vegetables up here in the beds. Makoto wondered what memories were rolling through his mind as he stood there. “You charged into Kaneshiro’s thugs like you were made of steel and although it was, to this day, the dumbest thing you _ever_ did. It brought you to us, brought you to me.” He turned now, she was looking away from him, slightly embarrassed at the not so pleasant memory of her attempt to be useful. That had backfired right in her face, but it had changed her life as well. Thanks to that one impulsive action she became Queen, a Phantom Thief, and she had fallen in love with their leader not even three full months later.

“After that, I knew I wanted you, and before you say _anything_ it wasn’t _just_ because of your Queen uniform. It did help though, not going to lie. As I spent more time with you, I knew I needed you.” She ignored that comment about her old uniform, she knew he was just trying to lighten the mood by making her fluster, but she wanted to hear this through now. He walked towards her slowly, taking one of her hands in his own. Makoto squeezed his hand tight and stared into his eyes. Maybe it was the lighting out here, but she could swear they were glistening with tears.

“Then I knew I loved you.” Ren knelt on one knee and looked at her. Her eyes widened a little as he stared into the deep ruby pools that rest upon her face. “Left pocket…” He mouthed, almost a whisper. Makoto’s hand shot into the pocket instantly, with zero hesitation and she felt a small velvet box. Her heart leapt in her throat as her bottom lip began to tremble. Her eyes bugled wide and all air escaped her body. She could tell by how cold she suddenly was that she was shivering all over. The small object was soft, like velvet. Her legs began to tremble awkwardly as she wondered if this was what she thought it was. She carefully pried the box out of the jacket pocket and turned it over in her hand. Even in this light she could tell it was a deep blue, her favorite color.

“Open it.” He instructed as he leaned his elbow on his knee, still kneeling in front of her. Makoto’s entire body was surging with chills that rapidly shook her soul to its core. They wouldn’t stop. She was shaking terribly now, so much so that she almost dropped the box in her hand. Finally, she found the clasp and managed to wiggle it loose with unsteady fingers. Upon opening the soft little case she saw the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on. The diamond inside of it wasn’t a diamond at all, or it didn’t look like the diamonds she would see on TV at least. It was red, No, closer to pink if you held it up to the light. Like a ruby. It was barely just a shade lighter than her eyes.

“White’s an amazing color on you, but I believe red suits you better, my Queen. She looked past the ring and tried to breathe, her mouth was hanging open and she couldn’t close it. Tears were beginning to stream down her face when the love of her life finally spoke again. Asking her the most important question she had ever been asked in her life.

“Makoto Niijima, will you marry me?”

Ren would never be sure if she had cried harder at the sight of her Persona made real, or his proposal. He did know which surprise his favorite had been though. The one bound their hearts together forever.

Through the cascade of tears that poured from Makoto’s eyes she tried to take a step forward and literally collapsed into Ren’s arms as her knees finally buckled under the weight of her emotions, while falling all she could do was cry out one single word repeatedly at the man kneeling in front of her.

“Yes!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't really like the idea of doing a double date sequence honestly. I could have done some odd or strange pairings but I'm honestly not sure how I want to push those, I have a few ideas for how I want the "popular" pairings to end up, but those will come later, probably. 
> 
> As for this entry it's probably one of the sweetest ideas that's come to mind yet, and I'm a dirty fluff supporter (I'm a romantic at heart, sue me) so this felt good to me. Keep in mind that this is set in the future a ways after the game ends. It also assumes that Ren finished the canon storyline with close to (if not completely) maxed Yen. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, I know I'm terrible 8K words for a single chapter is murder. SORRY!


End file.
